


cherry on your lips

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, some kinky elements in terms of clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Kihyun's been the best dancer at this club for ages, and he's not about to let a newcomer take his spot.





	cherry on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> alskdjf im so sorry this is nasty  
> currently unedited so pls excuse any mistakes
> 
> happy bday jo!  
> i hope u enjoy <3  
> even tho its a mess ily

“New guy? What new guy?”

“The _new_ guy.”

Kihyun glared at Jooheon, who was standing nonchalantly at his dressing room door as if Kihyun didn’t have a set to be preparing for right now, and narrowed his eyes.

“When did we get a new guy?”

Jooheon shrugged as he watched Kihyun tighten the choker on his neck. “Boss hired him… two days ago? He starts tonight.”

“Good for him, I guess.”

“You’re not going to go and say hi to him?”  Jooheon asked with a face. “He’s right down the hall from you, you know.”

Kihyun looked back into his mirror and paid Jooheon no attention as he gave his makeup a once over. Fastening his choker, he said, “Do I need to? He’s just another guy working here.”

“Yeah, but it’s his first night. Don’t you want to—”

“What? A seasoned professional like me should give him pointers?”  Kihyun smirked at Jooheon through the mirror as he laughed. “Maybe after my set, but right now I’m busy preparing.”

“But he’s on right after you.”

Kihyun stood up and pulled his robe off his shoulders with a shrug. “Then I guess he won’t get any first night good luck from me.” He went over to his rack of costumes to try and pick something out to go with the choker he was wearing—a gift from an admiring customer. “Cat ears or plaid skirt?”  Jooheon scrutinized the options, taking a moment before pointing to the plaid skirt. “Cute,” Kihyun hummed as he put the cat ears back.

“You should still say hi to the guy though,” Jooheon told him as Kihyun pulled out some other items to go with his outfit. “I hear he’s pretty good at what he does. That’s how he got hired so quick.”

“Better than me?”  Kihyun asked with a smug raise of his eyebrow. “Jooheon— _no one_ is better than me.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes but he didn’t seem annoyed at all. “Way to be humble.”

“Not in _this_ club at least. I’m the favorite here,” he snickered with a nonchalant shrug of his arms. “Which is why I stay, after all.”

“And if you weren’t a favorite?”  

Kihyun gave Jooheon a sideways look with a twinkle in his eyes. “I’d leave then. Or well…“ He looked up in thought. “I guess it depends on who’s stealing my spotlight.”

  
  
  
  


Kihyun wondered if he was just an exhibitionist at heart. He figured he was, considering how much he loved the thrill of people calling his name and cheering whenever he lowered his ass down to receive their money. Performing like this at night only boosted his ego and he made good money for doing what he liked.

Tonight felt better than ever as Kihyun strutted off the stage after his set, dollar bills hanging out of his skirt’s waistband and out of the edge of his lace thigh highs. There were more people in the audience tonight, more people to cheer his name and more select, lucky people for him to tease with lingering gazes and maybe one or two touches. He could hear them calling out for him to come back as the lights dimmed and he shook some glitter from his hair.

“Nice set out there,” Jooheon chuckled at him as he helped Kihyun collect the money from his skirt.

“Nice profit too.” Kihyun winked. “A little more tonight than usual.”

Jooheon nodded and replied, “They were excited tonight.You think it was all for you or did they hear about the new guy?”

Kihyun nearly rolled his eyes as he rolled up the cash wad in his hand. “I don’t know what’s so impressive about this new guy.”

“You haven’t even seen him yet.”

“And you have?”  

Jooheon shrugged without an answer and said, “Maybe once or twice at a different club. He’s not exactly a nobody, I’ll tell you that.”

Kihyun turned around and bent over. “Then how come I’ve never heard of him?” he asked, lifting up the edge of his skirt. “Also can you reach the bills in my panties?”

“You really need me to get them?” Jooheon groaned with a dramatic roll of his eyes but reached under his skirt anyways. He had put up with Kihyun being a tease for fun enough times to be unfazed. “His name is Chae Hyungwon, by the way. Maybe you’ve heard of him.”

Kihyun hummed in thought as Jooheon snapped his lace panties back in place. He turned around with a giggle and took the money out of Jooheon’s hands. “Maybe once or twice? Can’t say I’ve been focusing on anyone but myself outside of this club.”

“You should stay and watch him dance then,” Jooheon told him, holding him firmly on the wrist and spinning him around to look at the stage where a tall silhouette was waiting for the lights to turn on.

“Why?” Kihyun asked with a furrow of his eyebrows. “I don’t need to watch—”

He was cut off when the lights flashed on and a tall boy with pink hair decked in tight leather began dancing to the loud music. Kihyun’s eyes widened in awe because the way this boy danced had him commanding the stage and the audience and he was powerful as he was sexy. His eyes were large but sultry and his lips were pouty. Everything about him was dynamic and sensual and Kihyun could feel his jaw dropping as he bent over backwards on the pole and snatched someone’s dollar bill out of their hands with his own teeth.

“I told you he was good,” Jooheon told him over the thunder bass.

And if Kihyun were to admit it, this Chae Hyungwon was really quite talented on the pole and the stage. But for whatever reason, as he watched Hyungwon hypnotize the crowd and command the attention of every single person in the entire room, something uncomfortable bubbled up inside his chest. He looked over at Jooheon, whose eyes were just as captivated as everybody else.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like Hyungwon.

  
  
  
  


“Cute skirt.”

Kihyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Hyungwon snapped the band of his plaid skirt. The club was empty now and in an hour or so it would be dawn. He didn’t know why Hyungwon was still around.

“What do you want?”  Kihyun asked. It came off more snappy than he intended.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Just came to introduce myself. I hear you're the crowd favorite around here. And judging from your set before mine, I think that’s true.”

“It is,” Kihyun sniffed as he spun around. “Is that all?”

“Just wanted to give a friendly hello since you didn’t,” Hyungwon chuckled.

Kihyun pressed his lips together when Hyungwon didn’t budge from his spot and asked, “Well, then, is that all?”

“I expected a hello back,”  Hyungwon replied with a tiny smirk. “But I guess I can’t trust the headlining boy here to be as nice as I would like.”

“Suppose not,” Kihyun said.  He walked over to his clothes rack where he took off his skirt, not bothered by Hyungwon’s gaze on his back. He heard him hum behind him and whirled around to face him. “Is there anything else you need?”

“You like wearing skirts?”  Hyungwon asked, ignoring Kihyun’s question.

Kihyun was already annoyed but the sudden question about him somewhat eased him. Perhaps it was because he could talk about the things he liked. Somehow, Kihyun found himself eyeing his favorite outfits instead of snapping at Hyungwon to leave again.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I do like skirts and dresses a lot.”

“Why?”  Hyungwon asked with a smile. “Just out of curiosity.”

Kihyun tilted his head, looking at the skirts on his rack and then shrugged. “I like the way they look on me, that’s all. And I think other people do too.”

Hyungwon nodded. “You’re definitely not wrong about that. Skirts look quite nice on you. You wear them all the time?”

“No, tomorrow I’m wearing this.” Kihyun pulled out a sparkling jacket from his rack and smiled slightly. “I have to keep a balance between trashy and classy, don’t you think?”

“Yes, of course.” Hyungwon stared at him in interest. “You know, Kihyun,” he said suddenly, “judging by the way you treated me earlier, I thought you didn’t like me.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kihyun replied, “What?”

“I don’t know, you didn’t say hi to me, you didn’t bother to greet me before or after performing and,” he leaned forward, “when I came by you looked like you wanted me to get lost.”

“I—”

“But when I asked you about your set clothes you seemed to be okay with speaking with me.” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him, forcing Kihyun back one or two steps. “So what’s the deal, Kihyunnie?”

“Don’t call me that—”

“You hate me or something?”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “I never said that. I don’t hate you, I just like clothes.” He pursed his lips in distaste. “But maybe I might, considering how _annoying_ you are.”

Hyungwon pouted and reached to lift Kihyun’s chin up. “Now that’s not very nice, is it?”

“Stop it,” Kihyun spat, swatting his hand away violently. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“Hm. Cute,” Hyungwon hummed. Then he shrugged and said, “I just wanted to say hi, like I said.”

“Well! You’ve said your hellos, so! You can leave now!” Kihyun exclaimed as he pushed Hyungwon towards the door.

“Apologies for wanting to try and make sure there are no problems between us,” Hyungwon sang.

Kihyun glared at him and spat, “As long as you mind your business and don’t get in my way, there _won’t_ be any problems.”

Hyungwon’s smile was more than infuriatingly stunning as he slammed the door on his face.

  
  
  
  
  


True to his word, there were no problems so long as Hyungwon minded his own business. Sometimes they would make eye contact as they passed each other and Hyungwon would sometimes make comments about his outfit for the night. Jooheon kept laughing at Kihyun for imagining some type of rivalry between them because to him, it was clear that Hyungwon didn’t care.

And maybe Jooheon was right. Maybe he was just imagining some sort of rivalry between them now that his reputation as the best dancer here had been challenged. After all, there weren’t any real problems when Kihyun thought about it. The most annoying thing Hyungwon ever did was blow him kisses while hanging off the pole and Kihyun would just scoff in disgust. (He didn’t understand why Jooheon kept giving him weird looks.)

At least, that’s what Kihyun thought—until an _actual_ problem arose.

“What do you mean he doesn’t want to see me tonight?”

Jooheon ran a hand through his hair and replied, “Well… um, it would seem that Mr. Kwon decided he wanted a private show from someone else this evening.”

Kihyun frowned. “But Mr. Kwon always wants to see _me_ on Fridays. I always see him before my night is over.” He was one of the richest patrons at that club and always paid the most for Kihyun to dance for him. And it only made sense, considering Kihyun was _the best._ “Who would he want to see other than me?”

 _“...Well,”_ Jooheon sang nervously. “He just… asked for someone _else.”_

Kihyun was quiet for a whole minute before his eyes narrowed drastically and his jaw clenched. “No.”

“I’m sorry, Kihyun, it’s not like I could control—”

 _“No.”_ Kihyun’s eyes flashed with anger. “Jooheon, tell me you’re joking. Hyungwon did _not_ take one of my regulars!”

Jooheon shrugged and tried to smile. “I can’t really tell you anything different. He wanted to see Hyungwon today.”

“That can’t be right!”

“I don’t know what to say, Kihyun.” Jooheon smiled sympathetically, although he didn’t look sympathetic at all. “Hyungwon really did look great tonight.”

Kihyun thought back of how Hyungwon had worn a lace jacket that night that fit him so well and showed off his build so nicely, along with a lace choker around his neck. If Kihyun weren’t boiling mad, perhaps he would admit that, yes, Hyungwon looked quite appealing that night.

But the fact that Hyungwon had gotten one of his regulars made him absolutely furious.

“That asshole,” he seethed. “I told him to stay in his lane and now he goes off and steals my regulars?”

“Well, it’s not like he _stole_ them—”

“He’s so pretty but for _what?!”_ Kihyun exclaimed, throwing down the scarf he had used as a prop that night. “Those lips are good for nothing but talking shit and sucking dick, I swear.”

Jooheon blinked. “I’m sorry, what—”

“He’s not winning this. He absolutely can’t.”

“It’s not really a competition—”

Kihyun whipped his phone out to check the time and then looked sharply at Jooheon. “I’ve got no more private shows tonight, do I?”

“I don’t think so… why?”

“We’re going shopping.”

Jooheon didn’t mind bringing Kihyun out for a night and spoiling him with some gifts—had absolutely no qualms when Kihyun slammed the door of his car shut after he slid in. Felt nice to be around Kihyun, even when he was being moody.

“What are we buying?”

“Accessories,” Kihyun said simply, not looking up from his phone.

Jooheon didn’t say anything more to that as he started up the car. “Do you want to eat ramen under the bridge after?”

Kihyun paused and looked up. “...We haven’t done that since—”

“I know. But do you want to?”

Pursing his lips, Kihyun murmured, “Sure.”

  
  
  
  
  


“What kind of cherries are you eating?”

Kihyun paused mid-bite, the cherry flesh momentarily staining his lips red. “Why do you care?”  he asked indignantly with a sneer. He popped the rest of the cherry into his mouth and angrily mumbled, “You can’t have any.”

Hyungwon smiled as he leaned against Kihyun’s door frame, his arms crossed as he watched. “You don’t want to share?”  he asked with a sweet smile.

“Nope.” Kihyun bit another cherry off of its stem. “Especially not with you, thanks.”

“Oh Kihyun, why do you hate me so much?”  Hyungwon walked over and picked up a cherry from his bowl and twirled it around by the stem. “You won’t even share cherries with me?”

Kihyun snatched it back immediately and tossed it back into his bowl. “Because you’re insufferable. I hate you.”

“But I’ve done nothing to you?”  Hyungwon asked innocently.

“Stealing one of my regulars isn’t exactly _nothing,”_ Kihyun spat. “That was my money, he was _my_ customer.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “What, are you afraid you’ll be out of a job? I can’t help it if he found me more attractive.”

Kihyun wanted nothing more than to shut Hyungwon up with his own hand but he knew that bad behavior never looked good. Jooheon would be disappointed in him.

“Anyways, he told me he was going to come back for me again tonight,” Hyungwon continued. “Does he always come on Fridays?”

Kihyun spit out the pit of his cherry into the garbage and glared up at him. “Yes, he does. Usually comes for _me_ on Fridays.”

“Well, for the past two weeks, he hasn’t. Looks like he’s coming to me on Fridays now.”

“Maybe not after _tonight,”_ Kihyun said, standing up and going to push Hyungwon out of the door again. “Your tricks only last so long, Hyungwon, don’t forget how long he was loyal to me first.”

“Hasn’t been very loyal these past two weeks though.” Hyungwon licked his lips. “What are you going to do, Kihyun? People are getting tired of you.”

Kihyun’s cheeks flushed hot with anger. “They’re not.”

“You don’t think they’re getting bored of you?” Hyungwon asked with a raised eyebrow and a scoff. “You’ve been the best for too long, Kihyun. You can see it in the guests’ eyes. You know I’m a threat, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about—!”

“Face it, Kihyun.” Hyungwon smiled at him so smugly, Kihyun was sure that if he didn’t have any self control, he might have slapped him already. “There hasn’t been a dancer as good as you or as pretty as you until I came along.”

In anger, Kihyun shoved him out of his dressing room door and spat, “Why are you telling me this, asshole? Do you think I care? Fact is, I’m still the most popular here because I’ve earned an audience and kept an audience for a long time.”

“That’s impressive,” Hyungwon admitted. “But the fact _also_ is that I’m earning them too. And once I earn them, wouldn’t you think I would keep them? Like your loyal Mr. Kwon, as you told me?”

Kihyun hated how Hyungwon turned around and walked away as if he had won this argument, as if he had rightfully become one step higher than Kihyun, because he _hadn’t._ He absolutely had _not._ And Kihyun wasn’t going to take any of this if it was up to him.

“Oh.” Hyungwon turned around with a smile and added. “I’m not telling you this to be an asshole. I’m telling you this so you step up your game. Your little plaid skirt act was real cute on my first night here, but don’t think that kind of stuff is going to keep your audience while I’m around.”

“Fucking asshole,” Kihyun hissed as he disappeared down the hall into his own dressing room. He didn’t know how such a shit head such as Chae Hyungwon got hired at this club.

He was going to get Mr. Kwon back tonight if it was the last thing he did. So pulling out his phone angrily, he messaged Jooheon.

 

_Do you remember the outfit we bought two weeks ago?_

_Yeah_

_Come here and help me get into it._

_Oh shit you’re using that tonight?_

_Yeah I am_

_Hot_

  
  
  
  
  
  


If the feeling of a whole room of people’s eyes on Kihyun’s nearly naked body didn’t make him feel powerful, he wasn’t sure what else did. Tonight he was going to dance on the floor, make a couple people feel extra special, and maybe dance his way into some newcomers hearts. He knew that everyone was focused on him and he that was the way he liked it.

Jooheon had done a wonderful job of fastening him into his harness outfit, the black leather criss-crossing his body in dynamic patterns, the thickest part being the leather jockstrap attached to it. Going out in that design would have been practically going out nude if not for the long, loose fishnet shirt he wore down to his thighs. He hadn’t planned on wearing it together originally, but he figured adding some clothes over (albeit see through) was just the perfect amount of tease he needed.

The men here were quick to hand him their dollar bills, quick to groan if they were lucky enough for him to sit in their laps and so quick to try and touch him wherever they could. Kihyun felt hands on his waist and on his hair—he loved the attention. Club rules prohibited them from touching the dancers in any spots at all, but Kihyun didn’t mind if a couple men couldn’t resist.

By the time he found his way in a certain man’s lap, he could see Hyungwon’s eyes boring holes directly into him from across the floor from the back of the room. It seemed he had come out to see if Kihyun was really going to step up his game and seemed shocked that he did. Or at least, that’s what Kihyun figured he thought by the way his eyes were hard but sparkling and the way he bit his lower lip.

Smirking triumphantly, he leaned in to the man’s ear and despite the loud music, he whispered, “Hey, baby. I heard you didn’t want to see me these last two weeks.”

Kihyun smiled as he loosened his collar and raked a hand through his hair. “Oh, um—I was just experimenting with someone new. You know you’re my only one, right?”

With a little pout, Kihyun grinded softly into his lap in time with the music and giggled when he watched Mr. Kwon hold back a groan of his own. “It’s not very nice of you to make me miss you like that,” he murmured softly. “Especially when you didn’t tell me beforehand.”

“I-I won’t anymore. I promise. I’ll see you tonight afterwards like normal, right? Like always?”

Kihyun pursed his lips and pushed the older man’s hair back. “Maybe,” he said, “if someone else doesn’t want me first.” He grinded slowly again, making sure he could feel every single movement Kihyun made.

Kihyun was sure Hyungwon could see it. Was _sure_ that Hyungwon could see him reclaiming his regular customers.

Kihyun grinned to himself. This was the first time he had done a set like this—the first time he had gotten so close and personal with the patrons in such a racy outfit like this. It felt good to have everybody’s attention on him. It felt wonderful to know that he could make these men so hot and bothered. He knew he was going to get more requests for private shows tonight and if that wasn’t a direct reply to Hyungwon’s challenge, he didn’t know what else could be.

  
  
  
  
  


“That was real cute.”

Kihyun smiled arrogantly as he turned around to face Hyungwon, who was staring at him with his arms crossed. “Oh,” he replied, batting his lashes innocently, “you think so?”

“Oh yeah. I’m sure the outfit helped too.” Hyungwon looked him up and down, his eyes taking in this different side of Kihyun. “Where’d you get this?”

“Jooheon bought it for me,” Kihyun said happily. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Real nice.” Hyungwon seemed amused by Kihyun’s smug demeanor. “Must feel nice to have all the attention on you, isn’t it?”

Kihyun chuckled humorlessly as he tilted his head at him. “What else do you think I do this for, Hyungwon? The money?”

“I thought _maybe,_ since you seemed so hellbent that I stole one of your regulars.” Hyungwon licked his lips and looked him over again. “But I guess you were just mad that it was one less person to stare at you.”

“Hm,” Kihyun hummed, “I suppose you’re right.”

“That’s cute of you,” Hyungwon replied.

“Are you implying that’s _not_ why you do it?” Kihyun asked in interest. “Are you trying to tell me that the reason you dance isn’t for people to watch you?”

Hyungwon laughed as if Kihyun was ridiculous. “No,” he said, “I can’t say I do.”

“So what? You throw yourself up on a pole just because you _like it?”_

With a short bite of his lips, Hyungwon chuckled and replied, “Yeah. That’s exactly why I do it. I know I’m no attention whore like you, but people still seem to like me even though I just dance for fun.”

“For _fun?”_ Kihyun spat, feeling a slight  anger rise up inside his stomach again. “You mean to tell me that you pop your ass on that pole for fun? And people still give you all their money for it?”

“That’s precisely what I’m saying.” Hyungwon grinned. “Why? Does that make you angry too?”

Kihyun frowned. “I’m not angry.”

“You _look_ angry.”

“Shut up, you don’t know me,” Kihyun seethed. He didn’t understand how just being in Hyungwon’s presence could ruin his good mood so quickly.

“But I can see when you look angry.”

“Why do you enjoy it when I’m angry?” he asked in annoyance.

Hyungwon snickered and leaned close to Kihyun’s face. _“Turns me on,”_ he whispered.

Kihyun jolted away and narrowed his eyes. “You piece of shit,” he hissed. “You exist just to annoy me, don’t you?”

“I guess you could say that, more or less,” Hyungwon chuckled. “You’re just,” he reached forward and traced Kihyun’s jaw with his finger, “so easy to rile up. And I like boys like that,” he whispered.

“You’re such an _asshole.”_

“And you’re not?” Hyungwon laughed.

Kihyun scoffed. “Do you ever shut up? It’s like you have no off button.”

“Can never turn me off when I’m looking at you, baby,” Hyungwon teased.

“Honestly, you’re such a dick head, I don’t see how anyone in their right mind could—!”

Kihyun was cut off when Hyungwon pushed him back against the wall behind him and harshly joined their lips together. It caught Kihyun completely off guard as Hyungwon’s hands grabbed his waist and licked at his lips and yet instead of pushing him off like every sane cell in his body told him to, he found himself wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, tangling his fingers into his hair and kissing him back twice as hard.

Hyungwon groaned as Kihyun tilted his head and deepened the kiss, their tongues touching and sparking fire in their chests every time. Hyungwon’s lips were plush and soft despite being so controlling and his mouth was so wet and hot as he moved his lips against Kihyun’s. All of his anger at Hyungwon came out during the kiss, his hands yanking at Hyungwon’s hair as he let out little whines whenever Hyungwon touched him.

It wasn’t until he was letting out a moan that Kihyun had some sense of mind to actually pull away and realize what he was doing. His eyelids felt heavy as he opened them and with a gasp he pushed Hyungwon away.

“Hyungwon, what the _fuck,”_ he snapped, wiping at his mouth.

“Hm, I was right,” Hyungwon murmured with a smile as he traced his thumb over Kihyun’s bottom lip.

Kihyun smacked his hand away. “Right about what?”

“You still had some cherry on your lips.” Hyungwon smirked. “You still taste like them.”

“What is—”

“You were being so selfish earlier with your cherries. And they looked so good, I just wanted a taste. Guess this was good enough for now.”

With a sharp glare, Kihyun hissed, “Gosh, Hyungwon, you’re such an asshole.”

“Maybe let me have a cherry next time,” he shrugged, “and I wouldn’t have to kiss you for it.”

“That makes absolutely no sense, you fucktard—”

“Anyways, I should get going. You’ve got your little private show with Mr. Kwon now, don’t you? Have fun.”

Hyungwon sauntered away with a small wave of his hand and although Kihyun couldn’t tell if there was any real malice behind his words, something about that stupid pink head of hair and those ridiculous long limbs made him hate Hyungwon even more.

  
  
  
  


“Ugh, I hate him.”

“Why, because he kissed you?”

Kihyun sent an annoyed look to Jooheon and replied quickly, “No! That is not why I hate him! I mean, _yeah,_ that’s one of the reasons—but I hate him for everything else!”

Jooheon opened his ramen cup and let the steam billow up into the cold night air. Kihyun had pulled him away from the club to eat ramen and vent at nearly four in the morning again. “So, why do you hate him then?”

“He’s _arrogant,_ he’s an _asshole,_ he’s _rude,_ he’s annoying me on _purpose,”_ Kihyun shouted. “I just! He’s such a _dickwad!”_

“You’ve gotten a lot more creative with insults ever since he arrived,” Jooheon said as he opened Kihyun’s ramen cup for him. “Eat.”

Kihyun groaned as he picked up his food and ate it begrudgingly. “I even got my regulars back!” he shouted after swallowing. “And it still feels like he’s got something over me! Why does he act so superior to me, Jooheon, I don’t get it! Why did he even choose this club! There are _plenty_ of other places that are probably more high end that he can throw himself on a pole for!”

“Kihyun, it sounds like you’re kind of jealous.”

“I’m _not,”_ Kihyun snapped, wincing as the hot soup burned his tongue. “He’s just an asshole that only exists to be an obstacle for me. I hate him.”

Jooheon shrugged as he blew on his noodles. “You have to admit though—ever since he came, you’ve definitely upped the quality of your sets and outfits. Hell, I think your makeup even got better too. And you used to give jack shit about that.”

“So what’s your point.”

“My point is,” Jooheon replied, “is that even though he’s been sent straight from hell to torture you, or _whatever,_ the competition is making you better. You’ve never really competed with any other dancer before and that’s because none of them were a real threat to you. You were getting kind of complacent but now you’re actually trying to put effort into your sets again.” He sipped his soup and then added, “You were already good at this thing, but now you’ve elevated. I think that’s good, don’t you?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes but still managed to grumble out, “I _guess...”_

“You’re still number one, if you ask me. Even if Hyungwon is better than you at a few things, you’re definitely still the club favorite.”

 _“Better_ than me?” Kihyun quipped, turning to look at Jooheon who seemed completely unbothered. “Better than me at _what?”_

“I don’t know, stuff like dancing? He’s a really good dancer.”

“Okay...” Kihyun narrowed his eyes.

“He’s really good looking too. And he really knows how to make eye contact with the audience like you do. You’re both really attractive, so many more patrons have started showing up ever since you two have been working. Imagine how you two would like dancing next to each other as a duo set. Man, that’d be hot.”

“A duo? Are you crazy?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Don’t you think it would be hot? You’re hot and Hyungwon is hot—”

“Hyungwon isn’t hot.”

“—what could be hotter?”

Kihyun stared down at his ramen cup in silent thought. He guessed that Jooheon was right to an extent. He had just said Hyungwon wasn’t hot but even he knew that that was at least half a lie. “But I... _suppose,”_ he said after a moment, “that you’re right.”

“You’d both earn tons of tips just being on the same stage at the same time.”

“...Yeah.”

“And who knows? Maybe that’ll be your moment to show him who’s boss. You want to prove you’re the best, don’t you?”

“That’s not—!” Kihyun felt his cheeks blush warmly in embarrassment. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed when Jooheon said that. Maybe it was because someone had figured him out.

But this was Jooheon, he _always_ had Kihyun figured out.

“I’m sure Hyungwon gets the feeling that it’s less about your regulars and more about you being the center of attention at the club too,” Jooheon snickered. “So nothing is wrong with a direct challenge like a duo stage, right?”

“Shut up,” Kihyun whined softly.

“If you really don’t want to talk to Hyungwon, I’ll even ask him for you. But see how it is being a duo for just one night, won’t you?”

“I guess.”

Jooheon smiled as he finished off his ramen. “That’s a good boy.”

Kihyun’s cheeks burned hotter.

  
  
  
  


“Are you ready for tonight, partner?”

Kihyun frowned when Hyungwon poked his hair into his dressing room, his eyes smoky, his lips plump and his hair tousled just right. Kihyun guessed he looked good or something as he bit into one of the cherries on his desk.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “We’re going to do a duo stage together, don’t you think we should probably plan something? Like coordinate our outfits?”

“Wear whatever you want,” Kihyun dismissed. “And I agreed to dance on the same stage as you, not dance _with_ you. There’s a big difference.”

 _“You_ agreed?” Hyungwon asked in amusement. “Baby, this stage was _your_ idea— _I’m_ the one who agreed.”

 _“My_ idea—? Who told you that?”

“Jooheon did? You know, the guy who you had ask me?”

Kihyun pursed his lips together in annoyance. “It was _not_ my idea. It was _Jooheon’s_ idea.”

“How interesting. He told me that it was your whole idea to work together, after all.”

“Well, it wasn’t.”

Hyungwon pouted. “Aw. And here I thought we bonded after making out in the hallway.”

“Stop mentioning that, you shit head!”

“Why? It happened.”

“It _happened_ but it only happened _once,”_ Kihyun seethed. “So it might as well have not happened at all.”

“You know, you’d think eating all those cherries would make you less irritable or something. I used to think you were angry all the time because you were hungry, but seeing how many cherries you eat, I guess that’s not the case.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“Do you really have nothing better to say?” Hyungwon asked. He stepped into his dressing room and continued, “It won’t be very good if you have that attitude on stage. Won’t look very nice.”

“You’re right, it wouldn’t,” Kihyun replied in annoyance as he ate another cherry. “But my attitude can only be so nice when I’m near you. So don’t you think the best way for me to prepare for my set is to leave me alone?”

Hyungwon hummed. “I suppose so. Why is it so difficult for you to relax, baby?”

“Don’t call me baby.” Kihyun frowned deeper. “And it’s a lot easier for me to relax when you’re gone.”

Hyungwon eyed him curiously with a small smile before simply saying, “Give me a cherry? And I’ll leave, I promise.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and pointed to his bowl. “Take one then.”

Hyungwon smiled happily as he plucked a cherry straight of the bowl and ate it, the stem hanging from his mouth as he blew the pit into the trash can.

“Okay. Now I’ve given you a cherry. So will you please do us both a big favor and just fuck out of here—”

Kihyun gasped in shock when Hyungwon bent down to kiss him again, the taste of sweet cherries entering his mouth when Hyungwon’s tongue did. It shouldn’t have been so sweet and enjoyable when Kihyun was so angry. But something about the way Hyungwon’s tongue touched every inch of Kihyun’s mouth sent him into a trance. The smell of cherries from their mouths  combined with how Hyungwon’s lips moved against his made Kihyun feel intoxicated and he couldn’t control the moans that left his mouth.

He whined when Hyungwon stroked his neck, feeling the other smirk against his mouth. He wondered if he just hadn’t been kissed for a long time or if Hyungwon was just a really good kisser to make Kihyun so weak like this. It made no sense to him, the way he melted in Hyungwon’s grip as if they were lovers or something.

The thought snapped Kihyun out of his reverie as he pushed Hyungwon away again for what was the second time within a week.

“What are you _doing?!”_ he asked angrily as he harshly wiped at his lips again. “You can’t just keep—! Kissing me like that!”

“There,” Hyungwon said proudly, completely disregarding how angry Kihyun was, “now we’ve kissed twice, so it’s definitely happened and you definitely can’t deny it anymore. See how easy that was?” He reached into his mouth and pulled out the cherry stem he hadn’t bothered to take out before, the dark stem tied into a perfect knot. The mere sight of it had Kihyun holding himself back from reeling because Hyungwon was a great kisser but he didn’t realize he was _that_ good. It was almost infuriating.

“Hyungwon, what the fuck.”

“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Hyungwon chuckled as he placed the tied cherry stem into Kihyun’s palm. He tilted his head. “Don’t look like you enjoyed it so much, baby, or I might want to do it a third time.”

Kihyun could only gape at him as he took a step back to make his way out of the room. “You—!” he fumbled over his words, unable to make any sense.

Hyungwon chuckled at him and bent down to leave a single peck on his lips. “You’re cute. I’ll see you on stage.”

Kihyun couldn’t even get angry anymore.

  
  
  
  


Kihyun couldn’t focus throughout their entire set. His muscle memory made sure that he did all the right moves and never missed a beat, but he knew he wasn’t engaging the audience like he should have been. He kept looking past people instead of at them and even though he knew he was dancing just as hard as Hyungwon, Hyungwon had everybody captivated.

Kihyun knew he should have been working his hardest to get their attention, but every time he and Hyungwon accidentally touched or made eye contact, all he could think about were those plump, pink lips on his and it distracted him all over again.

At one point Hyungwon had grabbed him, danced so sensually with him for everybody in the club to see and the calls and cheers were so deafening as they had money thrown at them. And yet Kihyun felt like he couldn’t even revel in everybody’s attention because he felt so hot and claustrophobic with Hyungwon’s eyes on him, with his hands wrapped around his body and his hips pressing so gently against his.

It felt like Kihyun had no power over Hyungwon—felt like Hyungwon always had the upper hand and constantly took advantage of it. Something about him drove Kihyun insane and he hated it.

  
  
  
  


“I hate him, I hate this, I _hate_ him.”

“Would you quit whining about him?”

Kihyun spun around to glare at Jooheon, who was peacefully eating blueberries on his dressing room sofa. “This is all _your_ fault!”

“Me?” Jooheon squinted at him, his cheeks filled with fruit. “How is this my fault?”

“It was your stupid idea to do a duo set and now look at me! I’ve been doing only one private show a night because everybody keeps requesting Hyungwon!” Kihyun said angrily.

“Okay, it’s not my fault you messed up your performance.” Jooheon rolled his eyes. “I told you to show him who’s boss and instead he completely dominated you. What the heck happened that night?”

“I—! I don’t know! He kissed me again, that _fucker,_ and then it threw me off my whole game for the night! It’s _his_ fault, really.”

Jooheon raised an eyebrow at him before saying, “So what, you got flustered because you made out again? Sounds like you two are dating at this point.”

“Stop. I would never date him, _ever,”_ Kihyun said firmly. In frustration, he threw himself down onto his chair and exclaimed, “Why does he like aggravating me so much?! Every chance to make fun of me, he takes it! It’s like he enjoys it or something!”

“Maybe he does,” Jooheon replied with a shrug.

“I hate this, Jooheon. He acts like he’s so much better than me at everything! What gives him that right?!”

“I don’t know, maybe he _is_ better than you.”

Kihyun froze, his gaze hardening on Jooheon unblinkingly. “What?”

“I’m just saying,” Jooheon said without looking at him, “maybe he is better than you or something. Maybe he’s not focused on trying to one-up you and he just happens to be better.”

 _“What?”_ Kihyun’s eyes narrowed harshly and if Jooheon had any sense for his life he would have ended it there. But instead he continued.

“And who knows?” he added casually. “He might even suck dick better than you too.”

Kihyun stood up from his chair and walked over to Jooheon slowly. Then placing his arm behind Jooheon’s head and leaning over him, he whispered, _“Say that again.”_

  
  
  
  


Hyungwon nearly jumped in his seat when the door to his dressing room slammed open and Kihyun came stomping in. A feline smile automatically crossed his features as he sang, “Well, what a lovely surprise.”

But Kihyun didn’t respond to his greeting, instead marching right up to him and glaring at him nearly nose to nose. “When did you suck Jooheon’s dick,” he demanded.

Hyungwon’s laugh was loud and incredulous as he pushed Kihyun back a few steps. “I’m sorry?”

“When,” Kihyun repeated, “did you suck Jooheon’s dick? And _why_ does he think you could be better than me?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you two were dating,” Hyungwon replied melodically.

“Well, we aren’t!” Kihyun stammered, his cheeks turning red as he cleared his throat. _“Anymore._ But that doesn’t mean you can just go around and suck his dick better than _I_ did!”

Hyungwon scoffed with such an infuriating smile as he said, “First of all, I didn’t know you and Jooheon used to date—we were just both feeling a little hot so I helped him out.”

“What kind of—!”

“And _second,”_ he interrupted, “it isn’t my problem if I suck dick better than you too.”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. _“Better?”_ he repeated in disbelief. “You think you’re _better_ than _me?”_

“You think I’m not?” Hyungwon challenged, taking steps closer, backing Kihyun up against his sofa.

“You might be a better kisser than me but _bullshit_ if you’re better at sucking dicks.”

Hyungwon smirked. “I’m already better than you at so many things. Who says dick sucking isn’t also on the list?”

“I don’t believe you,” Kihyun sneered.

“I already proved you wrong when we danced together, didn’t I? Do I have to prove this too?” Hyungwon asked amusedly.

Kihyun glared up at him. “I bet you can’t.”

 _“Oh,_ is that so? You don’t think I could suck dick better than you?”

“I really don’t.”

“Well, then why don’t we,” Hyungwon pressed his hands against Kihyun’s chest, shoving him down onto the sofa and caressing his chin, making him look up at Hyungwon who leaned down so that their lips were nearly touching, “see for ourselves then?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Kihyun whispered.

“Don’t really need to try.” Hyungwon winked as he knelt down, leaning over to kiss Kihyun’s jaw in the process. “It’s not that hard to get on my knees for you, baby.”

Kihyun’s breath hitched as Hyungwon settled in between his legs and reached his hand beneath his shirt, caressing his stomach softly and making all the hairs on Kihyun’s arms stand up. He pressed soft kisses on to Kihyun’s stomach as he palmed his dick through his pants, smiling at the little gasps Kihyun was letting out.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered, sitting on his heels as he dragged the band of Kihyun’s shorts and underwear down.

“Stop calling me that,” Kihyun breathed. His eyes were trained on Hyungwon as his long fingers curled around the base of his cock and stroked him slowly upwards. His breath caught in his throat again despite his attempts to stay calm and Hyungwon chuckled.

Dipping his head down to tongue the slit of Kihyun’s dick, he smiled and said, “Relax, baby, I don’t bite.”

Kihyun bit his bottom lip as Hyungwon licked him again and then closed his mouth over the tip. He sucked softly, his lips adding just the right amount of pressure to make Kihyun let out a soft sigh at the feeling. For a second, he thought that maybe Hyungwon’s mouth really was made for sucking dick.

Kihyun whined out loud, his hands automatically reaching to grab Hyungwon’s hair as he licked up the sides of his cock, his breath hot against Kihyun’s skin. He chuckled around his shaft, the vibrations sending the warmest tingles up Kihyun’s spine and making his hands clench tighter in Hyungwon’s hair.

He absolutely detested how pretty Hyungwon looked as he kissed the tip of his cock, how pretty looked as he took Kihyun into his mouth and swallowed him all the way down to the base, his mouth so hot and wet around him. He took it slow, moaning loudly as he took his time to going up and down, making sure that Kihyun could feel his lips press against every single sensitive spot.

Kihyun did his best to hold his breath in, but the arousal was taught in his stomach and when Hyungwon looked up at him with those large, lidded eyes, heavy with lust, he let out a loud moan, the tightness in his stomach loosening for but just a second. He gasped out loud, his back arching as if lightning had shot through him when the tip of his cock hit the back of Hyungwon’s throat, and the chuckles Hyungwon let out afterwards had him reeling again.

Hyungwon slid off his dick wetly, his lips shiny and glistening as he whispered, “You’re so cute like this.” He grinned at the way Kihyun tensed, his fingers so tight in hyungwon’s scalp. “Whining and pretty,” he said, stroking Kihyun’s slick cock with his hand, “all for me. Just for me.”

Kihyun moaned again, his breathing sporadic and uneven with how much he was panting. _“Fuck,”_ he hissed as Hyungwon engulfed him again, quickly going all the way down just to come back up again. A string of spit hung from Hyungwon’s swollen lips and Kihyun let out a loud keen at the sight of it. “You’re such an _asshole,”_ he bit out breathlessly.

Hyungwon laughed as he stroked his cock faster. “You’re still on that?” he said incredulously as Kihyun whined higher. “I’m an asshole? Even after how well I’m treating you right now?”

“N-No—” Kihyun stopped mid-sentence, biting his lip to keep himself from letting out another high moan.

“You don’t need to keep it in, baby, I know you want to be loud.” Hyungwon smirked at him so infuriatingly.

“Shut _up,”_ he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

But Hyungwon continued, “I know you like the attention,” he chuckled as he dragged his fingers up Kihyun’s spit slicked cock. “You could get off on it, couldn’t you? All the attention.”

Kihyun opened his mouth to protest again but Hyungwon bent his head down again and left a long lick up the side of his cock and then engulfed it, his teeth scraping so softly on Kihyun’s sensitive skin that Kihyun let out a loud moan he had to cover with his hand.

“Has anyone ever given you such good attention like I can though? Jooheon never treated you this good, right?” Hyungwon egged on, his words building up the tension in Kihyun’s stomach. “That’s what this all about, isn’t it? Me taking away your beloved attention.”

Kihyun wanted to protest but the only thing that could leave his mouth was curse after curse. But he gasped out in shock, followed by a long moan when he felt Hyungwon’s wet finger prod at his entrance. He squirmed as Hyungwon laughed, his finger pushing in just a little bit deeper as he sucked the tip of his cock again.

“You’re such an attention whore on stage. That shameless way you grind on people’s laps and stick out your ass for people to slip money into—it’s so hot. You know how turned on I was the first night? When I watched you dance in that stupid plaid skirt? You’re so cocky up there and you know people love it.” Hyungwon grinned wickedly as Kihyun groaned at his words. He knew. He _did_ love it. And Hyungwon feeding his ego only turned him on more.

Hyungwon pouted mockingly and then bit at his inner thighs, licking them afterwards. “Poor needy baby,” he said in fake sympathy. “Getting all worked up when I stole the spotlight for a little bit.” He scoffed and laughed. “You could have just told me you wanted attention instead of calling me an asshole all the time.” He curled his finger inside Kihyun’s ass and smiled as Kihyun arched, his toes curling and his mouth opening in a moan. His thighs flinched on instinct but Hyungwon held him in place. “I would have done this a lot sooner.”

“You’re,” Kihyun swallowed, _“still_ an asshole, either way.”

“So stubborn,” Hyungwon chuckled. He swallowed Kihyun’s cock once more, letting his nose touch the hairs gathered at the base before slowly making his way back up. “But you’re still so hot. So cute.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Kihyun snapped. Hyungwon began fucking him with the finger inside his ass, and the stimulation along with Hyungwon’s other hand on his dick was too much for him. He let out long moans, one after the other, as Hyungwon insisted on bringing him right to the edge.

“Do you not realize how cute you are and what it’s doing to me?” Hyungwon asked with a raised eyebrow. Amusedly, he continued, knowing that Kihyun was getting off on his words. “You’re the only reason I sucked Jooheon off, you know. The night you wore nothing but that harness and fishnet shirt? Pouting as you grinded in people’s laps, pretending like you didn’t know what you were doing to them.”

“I’m—” Kihyun licked his lips and stammered, his body so tense and tight as he keened out. “I’m going to—! _Hyungwon!”_

“Jooheon got so turned on that night,” Hyungwon continued despite Kihyun’s cries. His hand was fast over his cock and curling just right in his ass. He knew Kihyun was about to go over the edge any second. “And I was turned on too. Figured we could help each other out.” Lowering his voice down to a whisper, he leaned up closer to Kihyun and smiled coyly as he said, “You should have heard how loud he said your name when he came in my mouth.”

The last piece of information was too much for Kihyun, his voice cracking as he came undone, spilling thick come all over Hyungwon’s hand and his stomach. Hyungwon sucked at his balls as he came down from his high, pulling out his finger and slowing down his hand over Kihyun’s pulsing dick.

He hummed between the light sucks. “What a good boy,” he murmured.

Kihyun panted softly, feeling too sensitive and vulnerable to say anything. He released his hand from Hyungwon’s hair and fell back onto the sofa, spent and breathless. He couldn’t remember the last time he had come so hard.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Hyungwon was getting up, grabbing some tissues from his desk to clean his fingers. After tossing them, he leaned over Kihyun, taking his jaw into his hands and leaving a long, wet kiss on his lips. Kihyun was too exhausted to protest or push him off, instead just accepting Hyungwon’s lips on his.

“I’ve got to go perform now,” he said with a smile as he brushed Kihyun’s hair back. “But there are wipes if you want to clean yourself up.” He kissed him one more time before heading out. “I’ll close the door. Take a nap, baby, you look tired.”

The wink Hyungwon sent him would have made Kihyun furious, but he was too tired to even pay attention. So he decided, perhaps a nap wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Besides—he knew exactly where he stood compared to Hyungwon now.

Kihyun fell asleep with a soft smile.

  
  
  
  


“You look awfully chipper lately.”

Kihyun blinked, the smile on his face growing slightly. “Do I?” he asked. “Hm, wonder why.”

“I think _you_ know why,” Jooheon said, his arms crossed. “You’ve been going around giggling to yourself for the past four days. Even Hyungwon is a little put off. What’s going on, Kihyun? Why the sudden change?”

Kihyun shrugged. “I don’t think it’s sudden.” He smiled. “I’m just feeling good like how I used to before Hyungwon came, that’s all.”

“Oh, really,” Jooheon said. “And speaking of Hyungwon,  would you like to tell me why you were napping in Hyungwon’s dressing room four days ago? Does that have anything to do with why you’ve been in such a pleasant mood?”

“Who told you about that?”

“Hyungwon told me himself. He even sent me a picture, saying how cute you looked.”

Kihyun shrugged again nonchalantly, moving over to his costume rack to pick out an outfit for his set that night. “Don’t think I care enough to explain,” he said casually. “Although, I guess he’s partially the reason why my mood has been better. Just know that you were wrong.”

Jooheon stared at him curiously. _“Wrong?_ Wrong about what?”

“About Hyungwon being better than me,” Kihyun said with a light giggle in his voice. “Also do you think I should wear this tonight?”

“Is that a lace mini-skirt?” Jooheon blinked rapidly. “Where did you get—”

“Yeah,” Kihyun interrupted, “I bought a new one just for tonight.”

“You’re going to wear something under it, right?”

Kihyun hummed and pulled out another item. “Something like this?” A pair of black bikini style underwear hung from the hanger daintily along with a garter belt. Kihyun smiled at the way Jooheon’s eyes seemed to spark in interest. “I’ll wear these together. And a choker, maybe.”

“What’s the occasion?”

Kihyun smiled brightly. “Nothing special—aside from the fact that I figured things out.”

“Figured _what_ out.”

“Nothing important.” Kihyun smiled sweetly at Jooheon again. “I just feel a lot more confident these days.”

Jooheon raised his eyebrow. “And would that be too wild of a guess to assume that it has something to do with Hyungwon?”

“Something like that.”

Chuckling in amusement, Jooheon said, “Well, with how much he’s seemed to help you, maybe you should thank him or something.”

He half expected Kihyun to get angry at the mere suggestion of being civil, let alone kind, to Hyungwon. But instead, Kihyun shot a smile at him and Jooheon wondered what happened four days ago to make him like this.

“Oh,” Kihyun replied, “I will.”

  
  
  
  


“What a nice surprise.”

“If I should say so myself.”

“What brings you here?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You know, you haven’t called me an asshole since I sucked you off. Were you impressed or something?”

Kihyun sauntered in, his set now over, but the adrenaline for the night was still in his bones. “Not really,” he said, walking closer to Hyungwon who sat in his chair, looking so casual and relaxed. “Thought I’d stop by though. Wanted to see what you thought about my outfit tonight.” He smiled. “Since I know how much you like me in skirts and all.”

Hyungwon looked at him confusedly but answered, “It’s a cute little number. Your skirt is basically see through though—I can see your ass.”

Kihyun chuckled and came closer. “That was kind of the point.”

“You seem so much more relaxed now, baby,” Hyungwon commented. “You’re not glaring or calling me an asshole every five seconds.”

“Oh, see about that,” Kihyun paused as he climbed into Hyungwon’s lap, spreading his legs to accommodate himself, smiling at Hyungwon’s surprised face, “I think I figured out why I hate you so much. Or, _hated,_ I guess, since I don’t anymore.” He leaned in and left a kiss on Hyungwon’s lips.

Hyungwon seemed even more confused when Kihyun pulled away. “Not that that wasn’t nice, but I’m still not following you, baby.”

Reaching up to play with the other’s pink locks, Kihyun said, “You’re still not allowed to call me baby. But I was thinking about how I hated you because you were better than me then I _realized,”_ he leaned into Hyungwon’s ear, “you’re not.”

“I’m sorry?”

Kihyun giggled as he moved his hips a little in Hyungwon’s lap, biting his earlobe for a second before continuing, “This whole time I thought I could never reclaim my spotlight because you were better than me but it turns out I was just fooling myself into thinking I couldn’t live up to you.” He grinded a little harder, smiling at the way Hyungwon bit his lip.

“I thought you changed,” Hyungwon hummed in interested as he grabbed Kihyun’s ass, forcing him down a little harder. “Watching the way you danced tonight, I saw that spark back. And here I thought it was because I finally did something about the sexual tension between us, but perhaps I’m wrong.”

“A little wrong,” Kihyun stated, grinding down a little more rhythmically. He bit his lip at the way Hyungwon groaned and dug his fingers into his ass. “I guess you sucking my dick made me realize it.”

“Realize what, baby?”

“Don’t call me baby,” Kihyun said again.

“Want me to call you cute?”

Kihyun smiled. “No.”

Hyungwon leaned up and kissed him. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“But anyways,” Kihyun continued, “I figured I kept getting angry because everyone—well, _Jooheon_ —was saying you were better than me. And then when you sucked my dick, I realized that you weren’t.”

“What?” Hyungwon asked in disbelief. “You’re telling me that after you passed out on my sofa, you didn’t think I was good?”

“Oh, no you’re good.” Kihyun grinded his hips down again and then leaned to his ear. “But I’m better.”

Hyungwon held back a groan as Kihyun continued to grind on him, his pants getting tighter by the second and his grip getting harder.

“And then I realized that you’re only as good as I think you are and once I figured you weren’t as good as me as sucking dick, I could tell myself you weren’t as good as me on stage either. And then after that, I figured that I didn’t need to one-up you to get my regulars back or to get the attention back on me. I just had to do whatever I normally do, just with some more,” he looked up at the ceiling in thought, “conviction?” He grinned. “So you don’t bother me anymore. I can’t believe it took you sucking my dick to see that.”

“So what?” Hyungwon bit out as he moaned when Kihyun moved on him just right. “You’re telling yourself that you’re better at sucking dick than me and now you think you’re better than me at everything? Sounds like delusion.”

“Or a safety blanket.” Kihyun shrugged. “Just needed to get my confidence back and needed to stop getting so angry whenever I saw your stupid face.”

“Hey—”

“I am better at sucking dick than you though,” Kihyun said, pressing a kiss to Hyungwon’s jaw. “And I can prove it.”

Hyungwon chuckled as Kihyun licked and sucked at his neck, saying, “You might need to. I’m not quite sure I believe you.”

Kihyun giggled. “Easy.”

Sliding off Hyungwon’s lap, he kissed a trail from his jaw down to his chest, popping open the buttons of his silk shirt from that night as he did so. His kisses were hot as he left them all over his chest and abdomen, slowly making his way down to where his zipper was.

“Are you hard already?” he asked teasingly, looking up at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon bit his lip and smiled as Kihyun unzipped his pants and slid them down, his erection clearly visible in his briefs. “Well, you moving around in my lap did a lot for me, you know—especially in this skirt of yours.”

Kihyun mouthed at his clothed member, his ego inflating at every gasp Hyungwon let out. Hyungwon had been correct, he did love the attention Hyungwon had given him but he loved it more when he was the one receiving attention for sucking dick.

“That’s another thing too,” he said as he slowly pulled the band of his underwear down. “When you told me how much I turned you on—how much I turn you _and_ Jooheon on—it really gave a big boost to my confidence.” He pulled out Hyungwon’s cock, the feeling of it hot and heavy in his hands. He gave the tip a small kiss. “And then I figured that even if you _were_ better than me, _I’m_ still the one who can turn _you_ on just by dancing in a skirt. So who’s really more powerful here?”

“Well, baby, no one said anything about power—”

Hyungwon’s words were cut short when Kihyun licked a long, warm stripe up the underside of his dick. “I said not to call me baby,” he said coyly, wrapping his hands around the base of Hyungwon’s cock.

 _“Shit,”_ Hyungwon cursed as he watched Kihyun engulf just the tip and spend so much time sucking it. His tongue lavished around the head so wetly, his lips already shining as he stroked the rest of Hyungwon’s cock with his his hand and flattened his tongue against the slit that bubbled with precome. He made a show of lapping at it, looking up to stare directly into Hyungwon’s eyes as he did so.

Hyungwon watched with dark, lust burning eyes as Kihyun took another inch into his mouth, sucking and licking so earnestly as he stared up at him. He left soft, feathery touches with his tongue every time he pulled back off of Hyungwon’s dick and Hyungwon felt so teased, he almost grabbed Kihyun’s hair to force him to take more. But Kihyun was clearly in control here from the way he held Hyungwon’s gaze so firmly while looking up at him from between his legs.

He moaned around the head, keening from how nice it felt in his mouth, how the head was silky and smooth against his lips. He pulled away so that he could tease Hyungwon a little more, leaving slow drags of his tongue over his dick and moaning happily at the sounds Hyungwon was letting out. He licked the head one more time before going back in with his lips, his mouth going down as far as it could.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Hyungwon grunted out as Kihyun sat still, letting the length sit in his mouth. “So pretty with your lips stretched over my cock. You think you can swallow it all, baby?”

Kihyun hummed as he pulled the cock out of his mouth, staring at it with such glazed eyes as he left wet kisses along the side. “Hm,” he said. “Maybe?”

“You said you were better than me,” Hyungwon challenged with a groan. “You have to prove it to me, baby. You can take the whole thing, can’t you?”

Hyungwon wasn’t exceptionally large, just a little longer than the ones Kihyun had experienced. But he had loved the way it felt just now, so hot and heavy on his tongue, that he wanted to feel all of it. Feel Hyungwon filling his mouth as much as he could take. So he opened his mouth and slid his mouth down, moaning as he reached further. He felt Hyungwon fist his hand into his hair, guiding him to go deeper and deeper until Kihyun slacked his jaw enough to reach the very base. Hyungwon moaned as he heard Kihyun gag slightly, his mouth hot and wet around his dick. He looked so pretty with his mouth stuffed and his eyes looking up right at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon moaned long and loud, his dick twitching inside Kihyun’s mouth as he muttered, “So pretty. All on your knees for me.”

Kihyun moaned around his cock, the feeling of it sending electricity shooting up Hyungwon’s spine. He went down a little further, the tip of Hyungwon’s cock hitting the back of his throat before he was pulling off with a gag, a string of saliva connecting from his lips to the cock. Hyungwon bit back a moan at the image and pulled Kihyun up immediately, kissing his wet lips and tasting the precome that coated Kihyun’s tongue. Kihyun hummed into his mouth and Hyungwon could feel his lips curling into a smile as he reached for Hyungwon’s neck.

“What a good boy,” he muttered between kisses, “taking a whole cock like that.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun asked with a certain lightness in his voice.

Hyungwon smiled. “Mm-hm. You look so pretty when you deepthroat.”

Kihyun chuckled to himself. “I know,” he replied before kneeling back down in between Hyungwon’s legs and taking his cock into his hands again.

He took Hyungwon into his mouth once again but with more vigor, his head bobbing up and down quicker than earlier as he stared up at Hyungwon with those pretty eyes of his. His hand stroked for what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, although he wasn’t sure he needed it, considering how riled up Hyungwon seemed to be getting from just his mouth.

Hyungwon bit out one curse after the other, Kihyun’s name mixed in along with moans and pants as he watched Kihyun stretch his lips over his cock. The pit of his stomach felt tight as he watched Kihyun take him nearly all the way over and over, his mouth always just grazing the base of Hyungwon’s dick. Hyungwon wondered if there was anything more attractive than watching his cock slide in and out of Kihyun’s mouth, his cock disappearing into that warm, tight mouth and coming back out slick and shiny from Kihyun’s spit. It made him moan over and over, leaving him unable to say anything actually coherent. He was sure he didn’t need to speak though, because Kihyun told the truth—he _was_ good.

Kihyun was so eager yet so attentive at the same time. He masked his attention to detail with his moans and slurps, and the way his throat instinctively swallowed whenever Hyungwon’s dick hit the back of his throat, but Hyungwon could tell through his blissed deliriousness that Kihyun was paying so much attention. He would take notice of every time Hyungwon’s dick twitched in his mouth and make note of it. He would take notice of whenever Hyungwon’s moans raised a pitch and made sure to remember it. Even though it just seemed like Kihyun was eagerly sucking his cock, his head bobbing up and down as he stared right up at Hyungwon, he was cataloguing every single little thing that drove Hyungwon wild and made sure to give it to him.

Hyungwon positively groaned at the sight of his dick falling out of Kihyun’s breathless mouth and even more so at how Kihyun kept stroking him at a pace his head couldn’t keep up with.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ he hissed when Kihyun sucked at his crown harshly.

He thumbed at the slit, watching the white come bubble up only to lick it up immediately. If Hyungwon wasn’t careful, he was sure he would come right that second. Instead he pushed his fingers into Kihyun’s hair, gripping him tight as he opened his mouth wide in a silent moan as Kihyun pressed his lips open and close right on the tip of his dick as if he were kissing it. Hyungwon felt so sensitive as he watched, the tingles in his abdomen traveling up to his chest and shoulders.

“K-Kihyun,” he whispered, licking his lips and swallowing. “Baby, if you don’t stop, I’ll come right now.”

Kihyun pouted, his tongue darting out to catch the stickiness leaking from his cock again. “But you’re so hard,” he whispered. “Feels so nice.”

_“Kihyun.”_

But Kihyun was stubborn, instead opting to take Hyungwon into his mouth again, slurping obscenely around his cock as he increased speed. His muffled moans mixed with Hyungwon’s rough pants and keens, his stomach going so tight at how pretty Kihyun looked on his knees with his mouth full and with those glittering eyes staring straight at him.

“Shit. _Shit,_ Kihyun,” he whined, his voice climbing in volume. “Kihyun, I’m—! Kihyun!”

He tried to pull Kihyun off as a warning, but Kihyun stayed put, sitting obediently as he waited. Hyungwon let out a loud curse as he tensed and came right into Kihyun’s mouth, half expecting him to yank away but instead feeling Kihyun swallow his load with a moan, his eyes fluttering softly as it filled his mouth. He sucked softly, making sure to take every last drop of Hyungwon as he came down from his high.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon muttered as he watched Kihyun move up and down slowly. It seemed as if he couldn’t say anything else. He ran a hand through his pink hair and laughed breathlessly. “Holy fucking— _fuck,_ Kihyun.”

Kihyun pulled off with a wet pop, his lips instantly curling into a smile as he grinned up at Hyungwon. “I was good, wasn’t I?”

Hyungwon said nothing, only pulling Kihyun up onto his feet and then back onto his lap so he could kiss him, the taste of him all over Kihyun’s tongue. He pulled away with a slight smile. “You were great,” he said.

“I told you I was,” Kihyun said triumphantly.

Hyungwon laughed incredulously. “God, you still taste like fucking cherries,” he muttered. “Are you going to stay with me or do you have some private shows to do?”

“I have a few booked for tonight.”

“Well, cancel them because I’m hogging you tonight, baby.”

Kihyun frowned. “How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me baby before you actually stop?”

Hyungwon snickered. “Who knows?”

  
  
  
  


“So what, are you two a thing now?”

“A thing?”

“You know, like, are you dating?”

“Uh… Not that I know of. Hyungwon, are we dating?”

Hyungwon looked up from his spot on Kihyun’s couch and shrugged nonchalantly as he plopped a cherry into his mouth. “I dunno.”

Kihyun looked back to Jooheon and shrugged also. “Well! Guess that’s our answer!”

“We just like making out a lot.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes. “You guys aren’t really quiet—everyone knows you do a _lot_ more than making out.”

“Might want to lower your voice then,” Kihyun directed at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon sang in annoyance, “Whatever!”

“So you’re just fuck buddies now?” Jooheon asked.

“Why?” Hyungwon blinked at him. “Are you jealous?”

 _“No,_ I’m just _wondering_ since you two are spending so much time with each other in your dressing rooms. Just need to know if I should be _avoiding_ anywhere.”

“Hm, don’t think so,” Kihyun said calmly as he pulled on his outfit for the night. There was a little less clothes than usual and a lot more body chains than usual. “At least, probably not. But you know, if you hear anything a little loud then maybe avoid that.” He winked.

Hyungwon laughed and nodded in agreement. Then looking at Kihyun, he said, “You going out to do your set now?”

“Yeah. You going to come watch?”

“Nah, think I’ll rest before my own set.” Hyungwon smiled coyly. “But I want to see you ride me in that outfit later, baby.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he made his way out, sticking up his middle finger behind him. “Stop calling me baby!”

Kihyun chuckled to himself as he made his way to the main floor, the electricity in the air exciting him before his set. He knew Hyungwon would come out and watch eventually—he always did. They hadn’t been lying to Jooheon, Kihyun really wasn’t sure if he and Hyungwon had a label. They fucked and they kissed but he didn’t think they were an item. Hyungwon was still as annoying as ever, going into his dressing room to steal kisses or cherries or sometimes both. It was true there was a different kind of affection between them now, but Kihyun still didn’t think they were dating.

“Who gave you these hickies?”

Kihyun sat up in the man’s lap he was in, looking down to inspect the red spots blooming over his collar. “Oh,” he hummed, “forgot to cover these up.”

The man looked at him curiously as Kihyun turned around to grind on the man’s lap with his back towards him. “Hey, wait!” he said in between some badly suppressed grunts. “ Are you letting someone kiss you? I thought you didn’t let anyone touch you that way, baby.”

Kihyun frowned at the nickname as he forced his hips down a little harder. “Guess I do now.”

“What?” The man would have sounded angry if Kihyun didn’t know any better. “Who’s good enough to kiss you?”

Kihyun looked to the edge of the room where, as he expected, Hyungwon was watching him with interest. Kihyun almost laughed—his lips were stained red from the cherries he had been stealing. Circling his hips slow and steady in the man’s lap, he turned to wink over his shoulder and bite his lip.

“Just some idiot with cherry on his lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> blowjobs are a metaphor for kihyun's confidence or smth ?????  
> sorry im so ass at writing anything nasty lol
> 
> also hello jo, my lov, remember how we talked about this stripper au  
> yes i fully 10000% intended to write this for ur bday LOL  
> sorry it got so nasty  
> this proBABLY ISNT WHAT U EXPECTED OTL but pls accept it for i have nothing else
> 
> i hope u all enjoyed! perhaps i can write more nasty in the future but this was lowkey exhausting how do ppl write smut ???? but u can find me @kkulseoki on twt 
> 
> see u next time frens! and hbd one more time @ jo <3


End file.
